


Here Comes Daylight

by madamnovelist



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Madam Spellman Fictober Challenge, Mary's Dating a Witch, Soft Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith/Zelda Spellman, Zelda Spellman is Bad at Feelings, change of heart, halloween party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26989675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamnovelist/pseuds/madamnovelist
Summary: Mary really wants Zelda to go to the party with her.My respons to Madam Spellman Fictober week 2: A Change of Heart
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Comments: 11
Kudos: 63
Collections: Madam Spellman Fictober Challenge





	Here Comes Daylight

**Author's Note:**

> Just a few things you need to know to enjoy this: Zelda is a witch (how original). Mary is a mortal. They're dating. That's it, that's the plot.  
> No Lucifer, no Lilith ( :( ), no drama. Just a little bit of angst.

_this enamored weather_

_that you too will_ _breath_

“Come on, Zelda. For me. Please?”

Zelda can’t resist Mary’s pleading eyes, she’s sure about this. Yet, she can’t get herself to agree with this as well.

They’re standing in the middle of Mary’s bedroom, the brunette just clad in a pair of lacy panties and a tank top. Zelda, the image of nervousness, is scanning the room looking for her clothes. She puts on her skirt and hooks her bra behind her back, all of this while refusing to look into Mary’s eyes.

“It’s just a party, after all,” the brunette comments, her voice full of such sorrow that Zelda can’t help but sigh. She turns to Mary: “I just don’t get why. You didn’t want _any_ of this. You didn’t want to date me, you almost broke up with me when you discovered I am a witch, you didn’t want to have sex with me either, up until a couple weeks ago. And now do you want me to be your _plus one_ at Baxter High’s Halloween party?”

Mary doesn’t say anything back. She doesn’t argue, doesn’t explain. She just stares at Zelda, her hair a hurried halo around her sharp face. Her blues eyes are filled with tears.

Zelda sighs again and takes two steps, getting closer to Mary. She links her arms around Mary’s waist, her elegant fingers gently grazing the top of Mary’s bottom.

The brunette can’t help it, but the features of her face soften. She’s in love with Zelda Spellman. She’s in love with a witch, and this is just so _anti-Mary_ she can’t even wrap her head around it. But she does, she loves, she wants, she _feels_. And all because of Zelda. How can she explain all of this to the stern redhead standing in front of her? Zelda softens just in bed and Mary still needs to learn how to talk to her outside of it.

“I don’t want to argue with you.” Unexpectedly, is Zelda who says it. Mary hugs her around her neck, her blue eyes searching for Zelda’s emeralds.

“I don’t want to argue with you either,” she murmurs, and Zelda leans closer and claims her lips in a passionate, heated kiss. Their mouths blend together, their tongues ask the other’s for access. It’s everything kissing the other woman always is: sweet and hot and thrilling and… _coming home._ Burning and be birth again. All together. Always.

Zelda’s hand cups Mary’s butt and the brunette frantically travels Zelda’s torso and moans when she reaches her goal: the redhead’s breasts.

“We can’t,” Zelda whispers, trying her hardest to get away from Mary. “I need to be at the mortuary in thirty minutes. Don’t start anything we can’t finish.”

Panting, Mary breaks the kiss, her hands going back at their place on Zelda’s hips.

“Zelds,” she starts, her forehead resting against the other woman’s. “This is important for me. Everything you said is true, but _please_.”

“I’ll think about it,” Zelda whispers back. Mary knows that’s all she’s going to get this morning. She pecks Zelda on the lips and leaves her getting ready for work.

* * *

Zelda doesn’t cope well with stress. She never has. Her argument with Mary hunts her all day, and when she’s done with all her choirs, she can deal with it the best she can: pacing, smoking and sipping whiskey.

Hilda joins her in the hall and takes a sit on the first step.

“At the risk of ending up dead again, Zelds, do you want to talk about it?”

“I haven’t killed you in a long time, Hilda,” Zelda spats. “And what would I want to talk about?”

“The fact that last night you went over to Mary’s and this morning you came back upset and nervous.”

Zelda sighs. Hilda never fails to get on her nerves. And yet, while she’s about to bark at her to leave her alone, she remembers Mary on their first date.

 _Slowly and sweetly, Zelda breaks the gentle kiss, hoping Mary won’t run away. Instead, the look she sees on the brunette’s face warms her heart: she looks happy and sated, her mouth curved in a smile, her eyes still closed. Zelda bits her lips, suddenly feeling the need to giggle –_ Zelda Spellman, giggling! _– and instead runs one finger down Mary’s cheek._

_“I’ve always knew it,” Mary whispers, catching the tip of Zelda’s finger with a kiss when it passes by her lips._

_“What?” Zelda murmurs back, her voice throatier that ever._

_“You’re just a big, big softie, deep down.”_

_Zelda laughs and Mary leans closer to kiss her again. “It’s true,” she says as soon as the kiss is over. “You do that with your sister as well. Hilda worships the ground you walk on, and no matter how bad you treat her, she always comes back to you.”_

_“Like a dog,” Zelda snorts._

_“Like someone who loves you very much,” Mary whispers on her lips._

_“Why are you telling me this, now?” Zelda asked, and Mary’s eyes snap open. “Just because I love it when you let your soft side show,” she confesses. They kiss some more, and Mary doesn’t talk anymore, she just moans._

“It’s about Mary,” Zelda starts, unsure as usual when it comes to her feelings. Hilda doesn’t say anything, and she tries to elaborate: “She wants us to go together to this Baxter High Halloween Party. You know, she wants me to go as her date.”

A few moments of silence. Then, Hilda asks: “And you want that? To go public with your relationship, I mean.”

Zelda nods: “After what happened to Edward I should run away from a mortal, yet…”

“Yet, you fell in love with her,” Hilda assumes, and both sisters remain silent for a moment. Then, Zelda comments, her voice full of tears: “But I need to be honest with her. I mean, I knew this moment would come, soon or late.”

“Well, you just take it one step at a time, I guess. It’s not like you’re bringing her to the Church of Night for Feast of Feasts. It’s just a party and Sabrina is at the Academy of Unseen Arts full-time.”

Zelda sighs and looks at her sister. “You’re right,” she mutters. Then, she adds a little gift, just for Hilda: “You always are. You are such a good person. You and Mary, both are.”

Hilda stands up and kisses her big sister on the head. “Drop that whiskey, I’ll make you some tea.”

* * *

Clad in a tight, emerald green dress – _she bought it in a whim, hoping she could comment to Zelda how it was exactly the same shade of her eyes_ – Mary sighs and walks to the buffet table, hoping to draw her sorrow in a glass of champagne. Of course, that was a school party, even if mostly just employees, and there was no such drink. She had to compromise on a glass of white wine.

She sighs. No news about Zelda. She hasn’t called, hasn’t texted. She hasn’t even replied to any of Mary’s calls or texts, for the matter. It’s as clear as daylight what Zelda’s choice is.

Mary is about to go say hi to Mrs. Rhys – she teaches social studies, is barely thirty, is obsessed with Hollywood movies and she’s very funny to talk to – when she feels something off in the room. Everyone is murmuring and looking at the gym’s entrance – where the party is hosted – and when she looks that direction as well, Mary can’t believe her eyes: Zelda Spellman, wearing a leopard printed long dress, her red hair up in a bun, is arguing with the two nineteen years old students attempting security.

Mary walks quickly toward Zelda, in time to catch a bit of the dialogue: “I’m telling you, I’m Mary Wardwell’s plus one!”

“I’m sorry, ma’am, no plus one listed for Ms. Wardwell. Are you her friend? We can try and call her for you.”

“I’m not her friend, I’m her partner.”

“Yes, her plus one, we get it,” the male one complains, rolling his eyes.

“Not her plus one, you moron of a mortal, her _partner._ Girlfriend, significant other, how do you call it? And don’t say lady friend because I might break your neck if you do.”

“Zelda!” Mary laughs, approaching her, deciding to rescue her before she indeed murders the two students. She doesn’t doubt Zelda can do it.

When she turns to Mary’s direction – every person in the small gym looking at them and trying to make out their words over the music – she’s collected and brightly beautiful.

“Hello, darling,” she greets, taking two steps toward Mary. “Sorry I’m late.”

Mary closes the distance between them and takes Zelda’s hand: “You changed your mind,” she comments.

“How perceptive,” Zelda grins. “Now I might as well kiss you so everyone can choke on their drinks.”

“Do it now, love,” Mary murmurs, eyes terribly glossy, and Zelda closes the distance between them.


End file.
